Te deseo
by Nakumi-Uchiha
Summary: Madara Uchiha se ah enamorado de una pequeña Gennin de nombre Hinata Hyuga, ese encuentro sera el detonante para que madara se llegue a sentir sentimientos tan profundos como el amor, deseo, anhelo y una pasion desbordante que solo se saciara cuando la convierta en su mujer. ABV. LEMON


Los densos bosques de aquel paraje yacían cubiertos por un hermoso manto blanco de nieve, ocultando perfectamente las tonalidades verdes de los arboles de robles y sauces sobrevivientes de aquel desbastador invierno, riachuelos cristalizados parecían reflejar la poca luz que aún quedaba, y en pocas horas aquel espejo de la naturaleza reflejaría sin premura a la misteriosa noche. Aquello era una verdadera obra de arte. Así lo describía Madara Uchiha desde sus aposentos, para él aquel paisaje era uno de los pequeños regalos de felicidad que llegaban a su corazón que había experimentado la crueldad de la vida en todo sentido. Aquellos momentos eran halos de fuerza para luchar.

Para el tener esa pequeña esperanza de luz era lo que lo mantenía con vida o esa era la única palabra que podía utilizar, pues la maldición que cargaba dentro de sí jamás desaparecería. Un inmortal caminando sin rumbo y destino. Un inmortal que se dio cuenta muy tarde de todos sus errores. Solo podía pensar en que si de verdad alguna vez sería feliz, pero ese sentimiento estaba muy lejos. Y todo debido a ella.

Ella que estaba tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos. Amar a quien ni siquiera conoce de tu existencia, que ironía del destino. Hacía mucho que la había estado siguiendo desde aquél día que la vio entrenar sola en el bosque, vio como ella golpeaba el madero hasta que este quedo cubierto de sangre, producto de las astillas que se habían clavado en las palmas de sus manos. Semanas y semanas aquella escena se repetía, y por más que se reprochara así mismo no podía dejar de ir a verla desde la distancia oculto entre los árboles, poco a poco empezaba a nacer una necesidad de hablarle o siquiera acercarse, pero no podía permitirse que lo descubrieran. Pero para cuando quiso entrar en razón, ya era tarde, amaba a esa niña y no podía quitarse aquel sentimiento.

Todas las noches se ponía a pensar por que estaba enamorado de una pequeña, de una criatura que tan solo mirarla dejaba en claro su dulzura eh inocente. Estaba perdidamente enamorado de sus encantos. Enamorado de la pureza de sus ojos de su forma de ser. Amor un sentimiento que nos libera y condena, ¿Por qué?, de todas las mujeres del mundo, tuvo que fijarse en ella, una niña que apenas sabe de la vida, una niña que aún en un mundo lleno de odio, conserva esa esperanza de que todo cambie. El hace mucho también compartió ese pensamiento, ese ideal que fue destruido por la ambición de los líderes de konoha. Pero eso ya había quedado en el pasado, ahora su único anhelo, su más grande deseo era poder tenerla, abrazarla y decirle cuanto la amaba. Robarle un beso a una gennin recién graduada marcaria su vida. Ahora solo pensaba como se presentaría ante ella.

**Buen día Hinata-san, déjeme presentarme, mi nombre es Madara Uchiha uno de los fundadores de esta aldea y estoy perdidamente enamorado de usted..- aquello no era una buena idea, pero esa no era la única.**

**Buen día Hinata-san permítame presentarme. Mi nombre es Madara Uchiha y fui la mano derecha de Hashimara Senju, acepta salir conmigo.**

**O simplemente decía sus intenciones disfrazadas al estilo Uchiha.**

**Hump, mi nombre es Madara Uchiha, tengo más de cien años y quisiera ser su maestro.**

**Esto va mal.**- se dijo así mismo, como era posible que el siendo tan fuerte eh inteligente, no se atreviera a poder siquiera formular un plan para acercarse a su pequeña, si su pequeña. Hinata Hyuga era suya y de nadie más, ella nació para él y él para ella. Y ese pensamiento trajo como consecuencia los recuerdos del sueño de aquella noche.

* * *

Ambos se miraban fijamente, el reflejo de sus miradas eran tan distinta, la de él reflejaba amor, deseo, pasión y ansiedad, mientras que ella solo le dedicaba aquella mirada sumamente dulce, y para él esa mirada fue como una invitación para saciar su más grande deseo:_ empezó a desatar muy lentamente el nudo que sujetaba aquel kimono grisáceo que ella llevaba, cuando lo desato por completo poso sus manos encima de los hombros de ella mientras bajaba las mangas hacia abajo, causando que ella se sonrojara, lo cual solo lo animo a continuar su siguiente paso despojar a Hinata de esa prenda tan estorbosa., cuando lo logro su sangre empezó a correr con más fuerza, y eso nublaba su razón, estaba a punto de tomar la pureza de una florecilla. Aquella piel tan blanca quedo a la vista, ante el estaba su más grande deseo,: el pecado hecho carne, ningún detalle escapaba ante él: los ojos de ella estaban semi cerrados y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas de lado a lado debido a que intentaba cubrir tímidamente su busto lo cual solo resaltaba la curvatura que los separaba, con algo de temor reflejante en su mirada nocturna y en su hechizante voz suplico en silencio que se destapara. _

_Pero ese instante supo que su Hinata tenía miedo, por eso beso suavemente ese escudo, haciéndola temblar y como resultado estas cayeron sutilmente, dejando a la vista sus péquenos senos._

_Quedo embelesado y con mucho cuidado la levanto en brazos y la deposito sobre el pasto, mientras se apoyaba encima de ella, Podía sentir claramente el cuerpo de Hinata bajo el suyo, el aire había sido sustituido por una combinación de dos esencias, suave y poderosa, aquel perfume seria uno de los tantos testigos silenciosos de aquella pradera. Prenda por prenda Madara se desvistió, dejando que la luz de la luna delineara atrás suyo cada parte de su cuerpo._

_bruscamente ella clavo sus uñas en uno de sus brazos que intentaba acariciar esos retoños tan tentadores, ese reacción lo hizo gruñir como una fiera hambrienta y deseosa de tener a su presa, y esa necesidad mando al diablo la poca cordura que aún le quedaba._

_Pero ese arrebato fue congelado, pues en una pequeña fracción de segundos jamás espero a que ella dirigiera sus manos hacia su pantalón y lo desabrochara con una destreza inaudita, tembló al sentir aquella delicada mano rozar su zona más sensible, iba a detenerla, ella debía ser quien tomara el papel de sumisión y no el, pero su plan no funciono ella continuo hasta palpar su deseo latente._

_**¡!Basta!**.-fue lo único que dijo antes de empezar a gemir roncamente, causando que Hinata sonriera orgullosa por su osadía, pero ahora ella ya lo tenía en sus manos, acariciándolo con cierto nerviosismo y timidez, pero con delicadeza y fuerza perfectamente combinadas, todo su cuerpo se tensaba iba a llegar al límite y no quería hacerlo, con toda la fuerza que tenia logro tomar el control y sin aviso previo, la embistió arrancando un grito de dolor que traspaso ambas almas que ya no podían esperar por aquella unión tan deliciosa._

_Para él aquella sonata fue la prueba de que ahora su Hinata era suya, y siempre lo seria, ambos habían nacido para estar juntos. Espero a que ella se acostumbrara, pero el transcurrir de los segundos no mermaba el dolor de aquel infantil rostro, que ahora lucia deformado por aquel inevitable sufrimiento, Madara intento rechazar las demandas de su cuerpo, pero este tomo voluntad propia y no pudo más que empezar a moverse de manera necesitada, rápida y profunda, podía sentir como aquel santuario se cerraba ante su invasor estimulándolo segundo a segundo. Por primera vez en su vida estaba siendo dominado por sus deseos y sentimientos, en ningún momento dejo de confesar que la amaba, y más ahora que la estaba convirtiendo en su mujer, en su amante, en su necesidad. En ella estaban todos sus anhelos._

_Sus sentidos se nublaron ante el inmenso éxtasis que sentía, y para cuando volvió a la realidad la vio ahí gimiendo débilmente, cubierta de una fina de capa de sudor, entonces supo que ella estaba experimentando las delicias del placer, sin delicadeza alguna propino un fuerte movimiento que hizo que Hinata gritara extasiada y suplicase por más._

_Y él lo haría, estocada tras estocada, alcanzaban el cielo, sintió como su Diosa del tormento enroscaba sus piernas en su cadera profundizando aquella unión, producto del pecado de amar lo prohibido._

_**Sem-sempai-** gimio, pero él esperaba a que ella gritara su nombre, y usando un tono de mandato desesperado, ordeno que lo llamase por su nombre. Y esta así lo hizo, repitió su nombre tantas veces hasta que ambos llegaron al final. _

_Pero aquello solo había sido un hermoso sueño _

_Pero el daría todo de sí, para poder convertir aquel sueño en una bella realidad, ahora se dirigía rumbo a Konoha donde pondría en marcha su plan para tomar posesión de lo que era suyo por derecho._

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

**EDADES DE LOS PERSONAJES.**

**HINATA DOCE AÑOS**

**MADARA CIEN AÑOS, PERO APARENTA TENER 20 AÑOS**

**MADARA ESTA MÁS BUENO QUE UNA SODA EN EL DESIERTO**

**MADARA ES MIO**

**Y POR FAVOR SI NO LES GUSTA ESTA HISTORIA NO LA LEAN, CON RESPETO LA GENTE SE ENTIENDE**

**MADARA FUE TRAICIONADO POR SU CLAN Y LOS LIDERES DE KONOHA.**


End file.
